


Pathetic

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bullying, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Manipulation, Murder, Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Takes Place During the Third Trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Tsumiki was the very epitome of pathetic. But for the sake of her love, she was willing to be strong.





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to note that this fic is not very descriptive of anything, but it does reference a lot of really messed up and possibly triggering things. I do not approve of Tsumiki's view of herself, any of the behavior in here, Junko's manipulation, or anything. None of Tsumiki's abuse is her fault.

Tsumiki Mikan had always been the epitome of the word ‘pathetic.’

She was ugly as sin and only seemed to get uglier by the day, no matter what she tried. She couldn’t manage to walk without tripping over her own feet. If she wasn’t tripping over her own feet anyway, then she would be tripping over the feet of other people who purposely set them in her way. She was frumpy, meek, cried at the drop of a hat, and was a coward to boot. In fact, she was such a miserable pile of trash, she couldn’t even bring herself to defend herself against all those who treated her bad. She never said a word against the peers or family members who threw mud or water on her, or who touched her without her permission. 

She cried in the shower at times, knowing no matter how hard she scrubbed, she would never be clean. She was dirty. Unclean. 

Truly, she was a miserable, pitiful creature. Her only good quality was that she had good nursing abilities. She had even managed to save a few lives in her time, which any nurse worth their salt could also boast, but it still felt good. But she didn’t allow her head to get too big. She was sure someone would come along and surpass her and everyone would realize she was useless, useless, useless!

But no, she wasn’t _completely_ useless, now was she? At least, not to one person. No, somehow, someway one person managed to see something in her. Tsumiki didn’t know how someone as amazing as that person managed to accomplish such a feat as that, but she did and Tsumiki couldn’t help but feel grateful for it. 

She may not deserve it, but it genuinely did feel nice to be important to someone. 

Junko Enoshima, to put it quite frankly, was perfect. The complete opposite of Tsumiki in pretty much every way. She was beautiful, popular, witty, strong, and put up with absolutely no shit. 

She had never allowed anyone to mess with Tsumiki either. If someone so much as pulled on Tsumiki’s hair in the hallway, Junko would step in and yell and insult the bully until they were scared away. Tsumiki didn’t know why Junko was willing to waste time and energy into protecting a gross pig like her, but she appreciated it. 

Junko was so strong, and Tsumiki had wished more than anything she could be like her, if even just a little bit. And Junko had promoted that. 

Junko had said that Tsumiki needed to be strong, so that together, they could live in a future filled with despair together. Tsumiki had been confused at the time, not knowing what Junko was talking about and too scared to say so. She had just chalked it up to Junko saying something dramatic in a fit of anger, as she vaguely remembered the conversation happening when Junko was in mid-rant, after having saved Tsumiki from yet another bully. 

But now, she finally understood what Junko had meant. 

Tsumiki had never realized just how powerful the feeling of total despair was. It was… _exhilarating_. The desire to see things fall apart and get worse and worse, the desire to make herself hurt… it was glorious. It was thrilling. It gave her the motivation to do things she never thought herself possible of. 

And it felt all the better knowing it was exactly what Junko had wanted her to feel. 

Tsumiki looked at Ibuki’s corpse, which she had a noose around. She hadn’t necessarily wanted to murder the girl. After all, Ibuki had done nothing to her. In fact, Ibuki had been nothing but nice to her. Ibuki had trusted her too, as a patient should trust a doctor. But that hadn’t stopped Tsumiki from grabbing a rope and strangling the life out of her. Did she feel guilty? Yes. But it felt good to feel so guilty. It felt exciting to know she had done something so cruel, all because she wanted to see the one she loved most. It made her wonder what else she would be willing to do to chase this high and to see her beloved again. 

She suddenly heard the door to the Titty Typhoon creak open. Whirling in, she saw Saionji’s creeping in, seemingly oblivious to Ibuki’s hanging corpse at the moment.

Instead, Saionji’s eyes landed on her instead. Sneering, Saionji approached, beginning, “Pig? What are you doing here? W-”

She stopped midinsult, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the corpse lying next to Tsumiki’s feet, her mouth opened in a scream that had yet to come out. She was probably trying to comprehend what she was seeing. 

“Wh-”

Tsumiki knew this was the opportunity she needed to take. Not that she wanted to kill another person, but if Saionji screamed, then her cover risked being blown. And she couldn’t have that. She needed to get off this island. She needed to see Junko again. 

And if Saionji needed to die in order for that to happen, then so be it. 

She surreptitiously picked up the knife that she had used to cut the rope, hearing Saionji demand shakily, “Wh-what are you doing?” 

The fear in her eyes was so visceral, Tsumiki almost felt bad. 

But Tsumiki knew now was not the time to be pathetic. She had to be strong. She had to do this.

She began charging towards Saionji. 

She would see Junko Enoshima again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, critique is wanted and I hope you enjoyed. This is a darker story than I usually write. But I wanted to write something for Tsumiki because I love her. Hopefully, I will write something happier for her in the future, because poor girl deserves it. If you see a mistake, feel free to point it out, and I will fix it immediately. Have a great day!


End file.
